The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Ultrasonic sensors are known in numerous embodiments. They serve the purpose of assisting the driver of a motor vehicle, when parking, for example, in that they measure the distance to an obstacle. For this purpose, ultrasonic sensors possess an ultrasonic membrane, by means of which ultrasonic signals can be emitted and received in turn. This sensor is located together with a board provided with the electronics in a sensor housing, which is arranged, for example, in the bumper of a motor vehicle. The sensor housing has a coupling for an electrical connection to the feeder and data cables of the motor vehicle. Because different motor vehicles have different plugs on their feeder and data cables, the ultrasonic sensors must be provided with different housings so that they can be connected to the cables.